La Vida en la Pasarela
by Property Of Joker
Summary: Caroline Forbes es una super modelo y una de los angeles mas codiciadas de victorias secret. Que pasa cuando tiene problemas con su novio el magnate multimillonario niklaus mikaelson. y cuales serán sus planes para demostrar que nadie puede ocupar su lugar. una historia de moda, mentiras, seducción y amor
1. Chapter 1

**_La vida en la pasarela_**

**CPOV**

El avión acababa de aterrizar en Londres, y no podía esperar a ver con quien Klaus trataba de darle celos.

El dice que me supero, pero nadie podía superarme. Hace dos años trajo a esa zorra de Tatia, para restregármela en la cara, pero la pequeña zorrita trato de acostarse con Elijah, ella tuvo suerte de que Kat, no le arrancara las extensiones falsas, a pesar de que son hermanas.

Hace un año trajo a Genevieve, aunque la pobre no pudo llenar mis zapatos, porque hablando en serio, quien puede.

_Soy Caroline Forbes, heredera de la fortuna Forbes y una de las angelitas más deseadas de Victorias Secret._

_Mi familia desciende de la realeza de Mónaco. Mi padre es el presidente de la revista Forbes. _

_Mi madre está en los mejores círculos sociales._

_Mis mejores amigas son: _

_Rebekah Mikaelson (o Bekah como yo la llamo) la conozco desde que era una niña, por no hablar de que yo era la novia de su hermano favorito cuando tenía 17 años. Es una modelo muy famosa, como yo, Rebekah también es heredera de la fortuna de la familia Mikaelson_**.**

_Katerina Petrova o Katherine Pierce, como ella prefiere, es una modelo de Bulgaria, está en una relación con el hermano mayor de Rebekah, Elijah Mikaelson._

_Y estoy yo soy una súper modelo, todos los diseñadores me quieren en sus pasarelas, he estado en todas las semanas de la moda incluyendo (Nueva York, París, Londres, Milán)._

_He modelado para grandes diseñadores como (Alexander McQueen, Dior, Armani, Michael kors, Gucci, Chanel, Oscar de la renta, Versase, Valentino, Louis vuitton, Prada, entre muchos más diseñadores famosos)._

_Todos ellos se pelean por tenerme en sus pasarelas. Aunque también soy uno de los angelitos de Victorias Secret, todos me conocen por sé una de las voceras principales de la marca y también porque he modelado en todos los desfiles de la marca, desde que firme con ellos._

_Entonces esta Niklaus Mikaelson, el hombre al que amo y a veces odio. Nuestra relación es muy complicada siempre terminamos y volvemos, esta vez terminamos porque hice una sesión de fotos desnuda sin que él lo supiera._

_Y se puso furioso porque no se lo dije, es muy posesivo y celoso. Aunque hayamos terminado siempre me reclama si los paparazis me tiran fotos con otros amigos hombres._

_Aunque nos reconciliemos dos semanas después, pero sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él, aunque nos comportemos como niños._

_El es un magnate multimillonario, y me trata como su reina, desde vacaciones en muchas de sus islas privadas, tomar el sol en su yate y citas en la cima de la torre Eiffel. Todo es como un cuento de hadas por no hablar de los miles y miles de detalles costosos como brazaletes y collares de diamantes, por no hablar de que tengo su american express negra, dorada y platino._

_Y no hablar de los miles y miles de vestidos de diseñados únicos que me regala._

_Es el novio perfecto por no hablar del más sexy guapo que una chica pudiera desear._

Pero volviendo a la realidad, estaba aquí para una cena con la familia Mikaelson, después de todo el fin de semana iremos a Monte Carlo, para pasar el año nuevo con el sol del la Riviera francesa, por no hablar de que vamos a tomar el sol en el yate de Nik, y de seguro va a traer a su nuevo juguete.

Pero, tengo la artillería pesada con toda la nueva colección de bikinis, más reveladores, que haya visto.

Entramos por el camino de la entrada de la mansión Mikaelson y nos detuvimos en la entrada, donde había un grupo de sirvientes y comenzaron a sacar todas las maletas del suv.

El chofer vino a mi lado y me abrió la puerta, extendió su mano, para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

Como los empleados comenzaron a llevar mis maletas a la habitación de Nik, que ahora era mía.

De repente se escucho un grito de emoción, y Rebekah vino y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

"No puedo creer que en realidad vinieras" me dice mientras caminamos a la sala.

"No me iba a perder por nada del mundo la reacción de Nik cuando me vea" dije con un toque malicioso en mis ojos.

"Oí, que su nuevo juguete se llama Camille, y que era un estudiante de psicología, para nada puede llenar tus zapatos" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Tengo un plan, que consiste en bueno, hacerlo celoso, provocarlo, y intimidar a la zorra. Y no va a fallar" le dije con un brillo travieso en mis ojos.

"Vas a usar el viejo truco de la lencería súper sexy y entrar en su habitación y seducirlo, porque ese es mi truco favorito" dijo y nos miramos fijamente un momento, de repente comenzamos a reírnos.

De repente oímos el motor de un coche y supe inmediatamente que Nik había llegado y que era el momento de poner mi fachada de perra sin corazón.

Después oímos voces y ellos se pararon en seco al vernos.

Decir que yo estaba en shock, era el eufemismo del siglo, estaba literalmente paralizada.

Era como ver una copia barata de mí, sin estilo, y sin educación, dios de donde la habrá sacado.

Después del el breve momento incomodo, me recupere y deje mi cara sin emociones. Con su nombre salió de mis labios como un ronroneo sensual.

"Hola, Nik" dije con una sonrisa sensual en mis labios.

"Caroline" dijo y pude ver por su tono que estaba sorprendido de verme allí.

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios y digan si debo continuar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresa sorpresa**

**KPOV**

No lo puedo creer, debí sospechar que Caroline estaría aquí, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de su delicioso cuerpo, estoy seguro que se va armar guerra de Troya, aquí.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hola, Nik" dije con una sonrisa sensual en mis labios.

"Caroline" dijo y pude ver por su tono que estaba sorprendido de verme.

"Y tu debes de ser Camille, soy Caroline, un placer estoy segura" dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, detrás de mí, Rebekah soltó una risita.

"Sé quién eres, te he visto en todos los catálogos de lencería, eres increíble" dice con una sonrisa.

"Si, me lo han dicho, muchas veces, en muchas ocasiones" le digo lanzándole una mirada a Klaus.

"Bueno yo estoy cansada por el viaje, y también tengo que llamar a Enzo, así que me retiro" dije y con eso subo las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Después de tomar una siesta estoy en la bañera relajándome, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra, ya sé quién es.

"Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo aquí, amor" dice cuando entra por la puerta.

"Sé que no eres ciego, por lo que yo veo, estoy tomando un baño" le digo mientras enjabono una de mis piernas, sus ojos siguen todos los movimientos de mis manos.

"Se que estas tomando un baño, pero porque en mi habitación" dice sin apartar su mirada de mis piernas.

"Porque esta es mi habitación, así puedes ser tan amable y pasarme aquella toalla" le digo, me mira por un momento y da la vuelta para alcanzar la toalla.

Esta es mi oportunidad, salgo de la bañera completamente desnuda, cuando da la vuelta, sus ojos están inmediatamente en mi cuerpo, camino hacia él y cojo la toalla, me envuelvo lentamente en ella, y camino hacia la habitación.

* * *

**KPOV**

Estoy paralizado, y lo único que quiero es besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Poco después la sigo en la habitación se está poniendo unas bragas color champagne y después se puso el sujetador a juego, pero no alcanza su espalda.

"Me ayudas en la espalda Klaus" me dice con una sonrisa sensual.

"Claro, amor. Será un placer" le digo en el mismo tono mientras comienzo a caminar hasta estar parado detrás de ella, engancho el sujetador, y suavemente le acaricio la espalda. Bajo mis labios hasta su oído.

"Estas jugando con fuego, amor. Y cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar" le susurro al oído y le doy un beso en el cuello.

"Qué pasa si me quiero quemar" me pregunta en un susurro mientras sus manos acarician mi erección, sobre la tela de mis jeans.

"No sé si podrás soportarlo, amor" le susurro mientras le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Sabes que me encanta tentar a la suerte" me dice mientras se da la vuelta y estamos cara a cara.

Comienza a bajarme la bragueta, y comienza acariciar mi palpitante erección,_ arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo,_ lentamente. Sé que si no para voy a perder el control, pero se siente tan bien que no quiero que pare. De repente se detiene y abro los ojos.

"Creo que deberías salir, no quieres que tu actual juguete piense mal" me dijo mientras se ponía su vestido.

"No piensas dejarme así" le dije mientras señalaba mi erección.

"Tienes que ganártelo, así que, toma una ducha fría, estoy segura que te ayudara a bajarte la calentura" me dijo mientras buscaba sus tacones.

"No puedo creer que vayas a dejarme así" le digo mientras trato de acomodarme el pantalón.

"Estoy enojada contigo, recuerdas. Por la escena de celos que me hiciste, cuando en realidad yo soy la que debería cuestionar si nunca me has engañado" me dice mientras hace su maquillaje.

"Yo nunca, te haría trampa, amor. Siempre he sido fiel, admito que soy muy posesivo, pero es porque te amo" le digo alzando la voz.

Se levanta, y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Cuando esta parada justo en frente de mí, me besa, duro un segundo para recuperarme, y le respondo con la misma fiereza.

Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la cama, ella debajo de mi, estábamos jadeando. Comencé a besar mi camino hasta su cuello, donde uso mis dientes para dejar unas marcas, para después calmar con la lengua.

Hago mi camino de regreso a su boca, y comienzo a besarla, mientras mis manos suben por debajo de su vestido. Antes de que me diera cuenta ella está fuera de la cama.

"No, lobito malo, nos vemos abajo" me dice mientras me da un casto beso en los labios, y sale de la habitación.

Cuando baje al comedor me di cuenta de que todos ya estaban cenando, tome asiento al lado de Camille y empecé a comer. Todos charlábamos tranquilamente hasta que Kol abrió su gran boca.

"Así, que Nik, ya está todo listo para el fin de semana" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, está todo listo, Kol" le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Camille, debes de ser muy valiente, porque la competencia por Nik, es demasiado fuerte" le dijo a Cami.

"A que competencia te refieres" le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, veo que Nik no te ha dicho que salía con una súper modelo, porque querida tienes que llenar unos grandes tacones de diseñador, para poder estar a su altura" le dice con una sonrisa, mientras le da un guiño a Caroline.

"Si, se que salía con una súper modelo, pero la perra no supo aprovechar y lo dejo, Klaus dijo que sufrió mucho, y también dijo que ella era una perra egoísta, manipuladora y sin corazón, que solo le importaba ella misma" dijo ella y todos en la mesa esta con la boca abierta incluso yo, veo que Caroline se para de repente y sale de el comedor con Rebekah y Kol detrás de ella.

"Que dije algo malo" me pregunta Cami.

"No amor, es que solo interpretaste mal lo que yo te dije sobre ella" le digo mientras tomo un sorbo de vino.

* * *

**CPOV**

No puedo creer que el dijo todas esas cosas sobre mí, se que la mayoría de ellas es cierta, pero no puedo creer que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Cariño, que no te importe lo que esa copia barata de ti dice" me dice Kol acariciándome la espalda.

"Kol tiene razón, que no te importe lo que ella diga, ella nos es nadie en comparación a ti, tu eres Caroline Forbes heredera de la fortuna Forbes, súper modelo y uno de los ángeles más prestigiosos de Victoria's Secret, y fuiste ganadora del premio a la modelo más caliente del año. Ella solo es una psicóloga con mal gusto en ropa, sin estilo y no es tan bonita, así que vuelve hay y enséñale lo que es ser una perra manipuladora, y has que se dé cuenta de que ella solo es un juguete para Nik, y nada más" me dice Rebekah.

Ella tiene razón, ella no tiene nada de mi yo soy Caroline Forbes y nadie me humilla, así que vamos a llamar a los refuerzos, si ella cree que es mejor que yo, está equivocada.

Saco mi iPhone, y me desplazo por los contactos, hasta encontrar su número. Presiono llamar y en el tercer anillo lo recoge.

"Hola Carebear, me sorprende tu llamada" me dice.

"Necesito que vengas antes de lo esperado necesito tu ayuda" le digo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿A QUIEN LLAMO CAROLINE?**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

**CPOV**

Me cubro la cara con la almohada, para tapar los rayos del sol que entran por las puertas francesas, y maldita sea me duele la cabeza, todavía recuerdo el momento incomodo al final de la cena.

Si esa pequeña perra imitación barata de mi cree que por decir unas cuantas estupideces, es mejor que yo, está muy, pero muy equivocada.

Antes de irme a la cama anoche, planee una pequeña sorpresa para hoy, vamos a ver quién es la perra alfa, hay que enseñarles su lugar a las novatas.

Extiendo la mano hacia la mesita de noche, para encontrar mi IPhone, reviso la hora y son 11:55 am. Me levanto de la cama y decido que bajare con mi camisón de seda, con una bata a juego.

Bajo las escaleras, pero me detengo en la puerta para ver si todavía hay alguien tomando el desayuno, y para mi grata sorpresa descubro que Kol y Rebekah están el mesa, junto con Nik y Camille.

Me desato un poco el cinturón de la bata, y entro en la cocina, e inmediatamente siento la mirada de Nik clavándose en mi espalda, yo hago de cuenta de que no está ahí.

"Buenos días" les digo a todos y tomo asiento al lado de Bekah y en frente de Klaus.

"Buenos días Carebear" me dice Kol dándome un beso en la mejilla, y yo le doy un empujón juguetón en el pecho.

"Y que tenemos planeado hoy Care" me pregunta Rebekah, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, ella sabe sobre las personas sorpresa que llegan en la noche.

"Bueno estaba pensando que deberíamos ir de compras solo las chicas necesito comprar muchas cosas, además de que estamos esperando unas invitadas sorpresa muy especiales para esta noche" le digo y después enfoco mi atención en Camille. "no puedo esperar para presentártelas Camille, te vas a enamorar de ellas cuando las veas" le digo en una falsa voz dulce.

"Me pica la curiosidad por saber quiénes son y me encantaría ir con ustedes de compras" me dice mientras sostiene la mano de Nik.

"Ok, solo me preparo y nos reuniremos en la sala" les digo y después me levanto y subo a mi habitación.

Media hora más tarde bajo las escaleras, vestida para matar, entro en la sala y Rebekah está mirando fijamente su teléfono, al oír el sonido de tacones levanta la vista.

"Estoy lista, y donde esta zorra" le pregunto, mientras me siento en uno de los sofás italianos.

"Subió con Nik y todavía no han bajado" me dice mientras, toma asiento a mi lado.

"No puedo esperar para ver su cara, esta noche" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Estas completamente segura de que es seguro que vengan, ya sabes por la prensa si se enteran de que ellas están aquí, serán como lobos hambrientos en busca de carne fresca" me dice, y se por su cara que ella está preocupada, así que trato de tranquilizarla.

"No dejaremos que se salga de control, y van a estar completamente seguras aquí, donde deben estar" le digo y oímos el sonido de risas que bajan por las escaleras.

"Lo siento por la tardanza pero Klaus no me quería dejar salir de la habitación" nos dice, y en este mismo momento quiero sacarle los ojos.

Después de un largo viaje en coche por fin llegamos al centro comercial.

"Primero deberíamos ir Chanel y después a Prada, Oscar de la renta, Gucci, Versace, Ralph Lauren, Valentino, Dior, Jimmy choo, Christian louboutin, Louis vuitton, Michael kors, Marc jacobs, fendi, Alexander McQueen y por ultimo Victoria's Secret" nos dice Rebekah mientras entramos Chanel.

"Ok" le digo, porque también tengo que comprar otras cosas.

3 horas de compras más tarde y como más de 1000 bolsas más tarde, sin contar las de Rebekah y algunas de Camille. Estamos en nuestro camino para la mansión.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión son las 4:40 y estoy emocionada por que den las 6:00, para tenerlas en mis brazos.

Así que lo primero que hago al llegar a la mansión es verificar si todo está listo para su llegada y organizar todo lo que compre.

* * *

**CAMIPOV**

Estoy exhausta por toda la fiebre de compras, que solo quiero acostarme, pero tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son las invitadas sorpresas.

Encuentro a Klaus en la cama con su cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo.

"Como fue el infernal viaje de compras" me pregunta mientras me siento en el borde de la cama.

"Fue muy bien pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Elijah tiene hijos?" le pregunto.

"No amor, el no tiene hijos, porque lo preguntas" me dice levantando la vista de su regazo,

"Es que hoy cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, Caroline compro mucha ropa de bebé para niñas de marcas muy caras y cuando le pregunte me dijo que era una sorpresa para las invitadas que llegan hoy, así que me pregunte si Elijah o Finn tienen hijos, por que se que Kol ni Rebekah tienen. Pero después pensé que tal vez Caroline tiene hijos pero por el tamaño de la ropa era para bebes 9 a 10 meses de edad y ella no tiene el cuerpo de que haya tenido hijos, así que decidí preguntarte" le digo y puedo ver que se ha puesto nervioso.

"No, Elijah ni Finn tienen hijos y mucho menos Rebekah ni Kol, tal vez es para un primo o sobrina no se" me dice pero puedo ver que está tratando de evitar de hablar sobre ello, así que decido dejar el tema.

Decido tomar una siesta hasta que den las 6:00 pm, pero sigo pensando algo pasa pero no se qué.

* * *

**KPOV**

Si es lo que creo que es, no sabré como decirle a Camille sobre esto, así que cuando se duerme salgo a buscar a Caroline para que me dé una explicación sobre la ropa de bebé.

Busco por toda la mansión y no la encuentro pero encuentro a Kol y Rebekah en la cocina.

"Rebekah me puedes explicar porque Caroline dejo que Camille la viera comprando ropa de bebé" le pregunto lo más calmado posible.

"Caroline espero a que Camille no estuviera cerca, tal vez fue un descuido" me dice como explicación, y no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes.

"Un descuido, un descuido no evita que Camille me ataque con preguntas sobre quien tiene hijos de todos ustedes" le digo apretando los dientes, cuando Kol estalla en una carcajada si humor.

"Bueno esto se va a poner interesante, no puedes ocultárselo para siempre, aunque pensándolo bien ella solo es un juguete temporal y no tiene importancia si sabe o no" me dice y en el fondo se que tiene razón pero Camille es una buena muchacha y no se merece sufrir, aunque es una gran oyente.

"No quiero verla herida Kol, ella no se lo merece, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar" le digo mientras doy un suspiro.

"Creo que será más temprano que tarde" dice Rebekah mientras sale de la cocina.

Decido ir a despertar a Camille.

"Hora de levantarse" le digo mientras la agito

"Mmmm" gime mientras entierra mas la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

**CPOV**

Estoy en la sala esperando que lleguen, hace media hora el chofer fue a recógelas, ósea que deberían estar aquí. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de un motor de un coche en la entrada.

Rebeka y Kol bajan las escaleras al oír el motor del audi suv.

La puerta se abre para revelar a Katherine que tiene un asiento de bebé en cada mano, Bekah y Kol se los quitan de las manos mientras yo le doy un gran abrazo de oso.

"Como fue el viaje, y como se portaron" le pregunto mientras me alejo.

"Se portaron como dos angelitos, carebear, pero donde está la pequeña perrita que tanto me hablaste" me pregunta, estoy a punto de contestar pero somos interrumpidos por ian.

"Donde pongo las maletas" nos pregunta mientras entra con dos bolsas de pañales Louis vuitton.

"Que dejen mi equipaje en la habitación de Lijah y las cosas de las gemelas en la habitación de Caroline y danos la bolsa de pañales" le responde kat, Ian nos entrega las bolsas y caminamos hacia la sala.

Me acerco a la mesa donde están las bebés y dejo las bolsa de pañales en la silla.

Desabrocho a una de ellas y la recojo, mientras Rebekah desabrocha a la otra.

"Hola, mi amor, me extrañaste porque mami si te extraño" le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Rebekah se acerca a mí con mi otra princesa, me acomodo a Blake en la cadera y Rebekah me pasa a Charlie y la beso en la mejilla.

"Hola preciosa" le digo y ella comienza a agitar sus brazos, todos nos reímos, pero escuchamos voces bajando las escaleras.

* * *

**CAMIPOV**

Klaus y yo bajamos las escaleras y oímos a todos reír en la sala, al entrar me paró en seco, en la sala están Rebekah y Kol y una morena, pero lo que me llama la atención es que en los brazos de Caroline hay dos bebés idénticas.

Todos nos voltean a ver, y puedo ver bien ahora que las bebés son las gemelas mas preciosas y adorables que haya visto.

"Camille quiero presentarte a mi cuñada y mejor amiga Katherine Pierce" me dice Rebekah.

"Katherine, un placer estoy segura" me dice mientras extiende su mano, pero todavía estoy congelada viendo a las bebés que están en los brazos de Caroline.

"Klaus me dijo que sus hermanos no tenían hijos" le dije observando como Caroline actúa alrededor de ellas, es tan maternal.

"Es cierto pero ellas no son hijas ni de Finn ni de Lijah" me responde Rebekah mientras juega con la mano de una de ellas.

Caroline da unos pasos adelante y se ajusta a ambas en la cadera.

"Camille quiero que conozcas a Blake y Charlie Mikaelson, mis hijas" me dice Caroline y estoy congelada.

Así que estas bebés son sus hijas, pero quien es el padre si no es ni Finn ni Elijah, entonces eso deja a Kol y Klaus, pero Kol no puede ser el padre de estas bebés, al mirarlas a los ojos veo los mismos ojos que los de Klaus, pero eso es imposible.

"¿Quién es el padre?" pregunto y todos en la sala cae el silencio e inmediatamente se quien es el padre.

Doy la vuelta y me enfrento a Klaus que esta embelesado viendo a las gemelas.

"Yo soy el padre, Camille" me dice mirándome a los ojos.

"Pero dijiste que terminaste con tu novia hace 3 semanas, Caroline es la chica de la que me hablaste" le pregunto.

"Fue una aventura de una noche, estábamos ebrios y sucedió" me dice Caroline mientras abraza mas fuerte a las bebés.

* * *

**CPOV**

Por fin salió la bomba, pero me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se aleje todavía hasta que le enseñe una lección, así que miento.

"No significo nada, pero no voy a decir que me arrepiento por qué no lo hago" le digo mientras tomo asiento en el sofá.

"Pero esto no está en las revistas" dice ella, pobre estúpida no está en las revistas porque no es verdad, todos saben de la existencia de las gemelas y han salido en muchas revistas.

"Es porque no quiero que me acosen" le digo mientras acomodo a las bebés en mi regazo.

"Ok, creo que quiero tomar un poco de aire" no dice mientras camina hacia la terraza.

"Kol, acompáñala" le digo mientras le guiño un ojo, porque sabe que tiene que tener una conversación con ella.

Klaus se acerca y sé que quiere sostenerlas, me levanto y le paso Charlie, mientras acomodo a Blake y me acerco a ellos, Klaus besa en la frente a Blake y besa en la mejilla Charlie.

"Hola, amor" les dice a ellas y las dos comienzan a entusiasmarse de estar cerca de su papá.

Este es mi lugar con mis hijas y su padre y no voy a dejar que ninguna perra quiera ocupar mi lugar.

* * *

**hey aqui esta el capitulo**

**revisen el tablero en pinterest el enlace esta en mi perfil.**

**¿que es lo que kol tiene que hablar con camille?**

**dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

**CPOV**

Estoy en mi habitación, sentada en el suelo jugando con las gemelas que están sentadas en su manta, son tan adorables que a veces me pregunto como toda mi vida cambio, porque en un momento era una pequeña perra engreída y nunca pensé en tener hijos, porque pensaba en cómo se vería mi cuerpo después de un embarazo, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, mi cuerpo se ve más perfecto que antes, si eso es posible, y ni se me nota que estuve embarazada o que tuve gemelas.

Muchos dijeron que a mi edad era demasiado joven para estar embarazada, pero no les hice caso, y mírenme ahora, una de la más famosa súper modelo que haya existido, y con el mejor cuerpo que cualquiera de las chicas de pasarelas desearía tener y por supuesto la madre de las más hermosa y adorables bebés del universo.

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos, por dos sonidos adorables, miro hacia la puerta, y hay esta Camille parada observando a las gemelas.

"Puedes entrar, yo no muerdo, o puedes quedarte hay parada" le digo mientras le paso un mono de peluche a Charlie.

"Lo siento por espiar pero sinceramente esas son las bebés más adorables que he visto en mi vida" dice y con eso entra en la habitación y mira a su alrededor y se ve impresionada por el lujo de esta habitación, se sienta cerca de mí y sostiene la mano de Blake, y por su mirada sé muy bien que quiere sostenerla, pero sé que a Blake no le gustan los extraños y va hacer un berrinche si Camille la sostiene, y eso me da una idea maliciosa, porque sé que a Charlie tampoco le gusta los extraños, solo toleran que las toquen, pero no que las sostengan.

"Puedes sostenerla, si quieres" le digo mientras recojo a Charlie y la beso en la mejilla y la sostengo cerca de mí.

Camille se acerca y recoge a Blake, que inmediatamente se pone a llorar, y es gracioso ver como Camille trata de calmarla, cuando lo que en realidad puede calmarla es que la ponga en el suelo.

Nik entra por la puerta, de seguro debe de haber oído a Blake llorar, camina directo hacia Blake que todavía esta agitada en los brazos de Camille, y se la quita de los brazos y la abraza contra su pecho, he inmediatamente Blake deja de llorar y solo se oyen suaves gemidos de su boca, y se acurruca mas en el pecho de nik.

"Porque estaba llorando" me pregunta acariciado suavemente la espalda de Blake.

"Estaba tranquila y comenzó a llorar cuando la recogí" le dice Camille a Klaus.

"No te ofendas Cami, pero a ellas no les gusta que extraños las sostengan, por eso Blake se puso a llorar, porque eres una extraña" le dice Klaus y puedo ver como la cara de Camille cae por la repuesta de el.

"Ok, bueno tengo que hacer un par de cosas, así que me voy" dice Camille y sale de la habitación a toda prisa.

"Porque no le dijiste que a ellas no le gustan los extraños, o lo hiciste a propósito" me dice y yo hago como que no oí su acusación totalmente cierta, pero no lo voy a admitir.

"Ella quería sostenerla y no quería que me acusaras de ser una perra fría, así que le dije que podía sostenerla" le digo mientras busco en la bolsa de pañales en chupete de Blake.

"Podrías simplemente haberle dicho que a ella no le gustan los extraños, en vez de hacer que Blake llorara, amor" me dice mientras me acerco, le doy su chupete a Blake, que ahora está totalmente calmada.

"Bueno, ahora lo pensara dos veces antes de querer sostenerlas, y porque te enojas Blake no tiene ningún rasguño, así que todos estamos felices, además que importa lo que ella piense" le digo mientras le doy un casto beso en los labios.

"No cambias, verdad, amor" me pregunta y yo le sonrió.

"No, pero creo que estas princesas tienen hambre, así que porque no bajamos" le digo mientras camino hacia la puerta.

"Ok, amor" me dice mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Todavía recuerdo nuestra conversación de anoche, estaba molesto, pero después de explicarle a mi manera, entendió y acepto.

_**Flashback de anoche**_

"_Caroline, porque Katherine vino antes, pensé que se nos uniría en Monte Carlo" me pregunta y puedo ver que está molesto._

"P_orque extrañaba a mis bebés, el único tiempo en que me separe de ellas fue porque tenía el desfile de Victoria's Secret, y no puedo estar una semana entera sin verlas, así que llame a Kat para que viniera antes" le digo mientras alimento a Charlie._

"_Ok, pero tenias que decírmelo, amor" me dice y juega con Blake._

"_Ok" le digo y termino de alimentar a Charlie._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al entrar en la cocina somos recibidos por Kat y Lijah, que están teniendo una mini discusión de susurros, y Bekah que está teniendo una acalorada discusión por teléfono, y Kol que está jugando lo que creo es Candy Crush.

"Buenos días" les digo a todos mientras le entrego a Charlie a Esther.

"Buenos días, querida" me dice Esther mientras se sienta en la mesa con Charlie.

"Kol como salió tu conversación con Camille" le pregunto a Kol que ahora ha dejado su juego, y ahora esta arrullando a Charlie.

"Fue muy enriquecedora, Care" me dice mientras me guiña el ojo.

Termino de preparar la formula de las bebés y le entrego un biberón a Esther y otro a Klaus, para que las alimenten, y aprovecho los minutos de paz, para revisar mis mensajes y redes sociales.

Todavía les doy la leche materna pero las estoy acostumbrando a los biberones, pero no todos tienen el chupete adecuado así que uso biberones Nuk, porque tienen la forma de el pezón en la boca de las bebés y así, sigo dándoles leche materna, y la formula.

**CAMIPOV**

Todavía no salgo del shock de que Klaus y Caroline tengan hijos, pero gemelas, dios eso es mucho para asumir, por no hablar de que entre ellos hubo algo, aunque fuera una sola noche, pero de todos modos, todavía hay algo que los une y son esas bebés.

Aunque tengo que admitir que me siento un poco intimidada por la belleza de Caroline, y por no hablar de que después de dos bebés se ve como si nada en solo un par de meses.

Sigo pensando en las palabras de Kol, y la rara platica de anoche, tal vez el tenga razón, no debería enojarme porque ellos hayan tenido sexo y que de eso nacieran las gemelas, eso fue antes de mi, y fue muy maduro de Klaus para ser un padre para las gemelas, algunos chicos ni siquiera se hubieran hecho cargo de dos bebés.

Entro en la cocina y todos están ahí, a excepción de Klaus, incluyendo a las gemelas, que están con sus tíos, me sirvo un vaso de agua para borrar la sed.

"Por lo tanto Candy, Kol me dijo que eres de Nueva Orleans" me dice Katherine y puedo ver que pronuncio mal mi nombre a propósito.

"Es Camille, y si soy de Nueva Orleans" le respondo mientras tomo asiento.

"Me encanta Nueva Orleans, la fiesta, el alcohol, la música y la cultura, es una de mis ciudades favoritas" me dice mientras toma a Charlie de Elijah.

"Si es increíble, ¿donde está Klaus?" le pregunto deseosa para terminar la conversación.

"Nik está hablando por teléfono, creo que está haciendo los arreglos finales para mañana, ya sabes el viaje" me dice Kol mientras se acomoda a Blake.

"Creo que deberíamos ir de compras, necesito algunas cosas antes del viaje, y Caroline dijo que las gemelas necesitan algunas cosas" dice Katherine a todos.

"Creo que estaría bien, Kol quieres venir" dice Rebekah.

"Claro, seré como su guardaespaldas" le dice Kol.

"Ok, déjame buscar mi bolso y lo necesario para las bebés" dice Caroline y se levanta y sale de la cocina y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Estas van a ser unas vacaciones muy incomodo e interesante de eso estoy segura.

**CPOV**

Estamos en el centro comercial, terminando las compras para el viaje y algunas otras.

"No puedo creer que dejaras caer la bomba, su cara era una obra de teatro digno de ver" me dice Kat mientras caminamos hacia el Suv.

"Bueno ella quería saber cosas de Nik, así que le dije lo que necesita saber, que es, que él tiene dos hermosas bebés y que ella no es, ni será parte de la foto y que a mis bebés no le agrada, no es verdad preciosas, que no les agrada esa fea rubia falsa" les digo y ellas comienza a reírse, dios son tan adorables.

"Y gracias Kol por tener esa muy necesaria charla con ella, fue de mucha ayuda" le digo.

"Es un placer querida, siempre puedes contar conmigo, aunque el truco de las gemelas fue muy bueno, te lo aseguro" me dice Kol y yo le guiño un ojo.

"Bueno basta de charla, ahora dinos lo que tienes planeado para el viaje y cuáles van a ser tus trucos bajo las mangas" me dice bekah.

"Bueno tendrán que esperar para ver" les digo y todos no reímos. Definitivamente ella no sabe lo que tengo planeado, va hacer que ella salga corriendo y no desee nada más.

Colocamos a las bebés que estaban en su cochecito Graco Modes Click Connect travel system stroller.

**KPOV**

Estoy en una tumbona al lado de la piscina, con mi cuaderno de dibujo en mi regazo, dibujando a mis dos preciosas niñas, cuando siento una presencia que se sienta a mi lado y levanto la vista, solamente para encontrarme a Cami.

"Pensé que fuiste con las chicas en su viaje de compras" le digo mientras se sienta en la tumbona a mi lado.

"Decidí, que era mejor si no fui, sería un viaje de compras muy incomodo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero siento que ni Caroline, Rebekah y Katherine no me soportan, me siento excluida. Siento que nadie me quiere aquí, tu madre a veces me ignora o otras veces es fría, Finn ni siquiera me nota, Elijah es muy cortante conmigo, Kol es amable de una forma burlona y Rebekah ha sido una perra hacia mi desde que llegue aquí y no ha tratado de ocultar el hecho de que no me soporta y que me odia, si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerta por las miradas que Katherine me da, y por ultimo esta Caroline que demuestra muy bien el hecho de que me quiere fuera de aquí, hasta tus hijas me odian y no sé qué hacer, se que eres un mujeriego, si yo soy tu novia tu deber es decirle a tu familia que me traten mejor, siento que tengo que competir con Caroline por todo, tu familia la adora y tus hermanos la tratan como uno más de la familia, siempre va a estar cerca por las gemelas y no lo soporto, deberías decirle algo, mira se que ustedes dos tienen dos bebés y por eso creo que deberías decirle que sería mejor que ella no fuera al viaje y que tal vez ella podría pasar el año nuevo en una isla del Caribe con las gemelas, solo ellas tres" me dice y no puedo creer que lo que me esta insinuando.

"No voy a decirle que no venga, porque te guste o no ella es mi familia, ella es la madre de mis hijas y no le voy a dar la espalda por que tú quieras, y creo que sería mejor si tu no vinieras al viaje, si así es como te sientes, puedo hacer que preparen el Jet para tu viaje de regreso hacia Nueva Orleans" le digo y recojo todo y camino dentro de la casa.

Cuando voy a subir las escaleras veo a las chicas que entran por la puerta y a un Kol casi cayéndose por todas las bolsas de compras, Caroline tiene a Charlie en su asiento de bebé y Rebekah tiene a Blake, me acercó y tomo a Charlie de Caroline.

"Y como están mi dos princesas" les pregunto mientras saco a Charlie de su asiento.

"Estamos bien papi" me dice Caroline en voz de bebé.

"Bien, veo que compraron toda la tienda, tienen todo lo necesario, porque mañana nos iremos a las 4:00pm, y no hay tiempo para una pequeña compra de emergencia" les digo mientras acomodo a Charlie en mi pecho.

"No te preocupes, hasta ahora tenemos todo, pero si nos falta algo, Mónaco tiene las mejores boutiques de Francia, así que podemos comprar" me dice Katherine mientras camina hacia la sala.

"Kol, vamos a llevar todas estas bolsas a su lugar" dice Rebekah y le entrega a Blake a Caroline.

"Amor, creo que tenemos que hablar" le digo.

"Ok, recoge el asiento de bebé de Charlie y su bolsa de pañales y vamos a mi habitación a hablar" me dice mientras sube las escaleras.

La sigo hasta su habitación, al entrar ella va directamente a desatar a Blake de su asiento de bebé y la acuesta en su cuna, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida, cuando termina se sienta en la cama y se quita los tacones y cruza los pies debajo de ella. Me acerco y tomo asiento al lado de ella, y coloco a Charlie entre nosotros.

"Amor, creo que toda esta ridiculez debe terminar, no es un buen ambiente para las bebés ni para nosotros, se supone que somos adultos maduros, así que comportémonos como tal" le digo.

"Que se supone que significa eso" me pregunta mientras le pasa un mono de peluche a Charlie.

"Significa que quiero pasar el año nuevo contento con mi familia que son tu y las bebés" le digo esterando su reacción.

"Estas diciéndome que te vas a deshacer de la perra rubia, y que volvamos a estar juntos" me pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Si, estoy diciendo que me desharé de Camille, y tu y yo y las gemelas pasemos el año nuevo juntos como una familia" le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

"Eso me encantaría, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta y tienes que ser sincero conmigo" me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Lo que quieras, amor" le digo ansioso por su pregunta, y veo como le tapa las orejas a Charlie.

"Tú y Camille tuvieron sexo o cualquier actividad sexual" me pregunta y estoy aliviado de que esa sea su pregunta.

"Por más sorprendente que sea, amor. No, ella y yo no tuvimos cualquier actividad sexual" le digo mientras sostengo su mano izquierda y veo como se releja, levanto su mano y beso cada uno de sus nudillos y me detengo en su dedo anular.

"Muy pronto voy a tener que poner un diamante en este dedo para que todos sepan que eres mía" le murmuro junto a su dedo y la oigo jadear.

Estaba tan centrado que no me di cuente que alguien estaba en la puerta escuchando y la única persona que se dio cuenta fue Charlie.

* * *

**¿QUIEN ESTA ESCUCHANDO?**

**Y ESO ES UNA PROPOSICION**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN REVISAR EL TABLERO DE ESTA HISTORIA EN PINTEREST AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY CHICOS QUIERO ACLARARLES ALGUNAS CURIOSIDADES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**EN REALIDAD LAS BEBES QUE INTERPRETAN A HOPE EN THE ORIGINALS SON GEMELAS.**

**BLAKE Y CHARLIE USAN ROPAS IDENTICAS.**

**KLAUS CONOCIO A CAMI EN NEW ORLEANS Y A EL LE INTRIGO ELLA POR VARIAS RAZONES (**_**PERO NADA ROMANTICO)**_** LE INTERESABA PERO SOLO COMO UNA AMIGA O CONOCIDA. (**_**TODOS SABEMOS QUE LOS CREADORES DE THE ORIGINALS ESTAN TRATANDO DE HACER UNA COPIA BARATA DE CAROLINE, PERO NADIE PUEDE RENPLASAR A CAROLINE).**_

**LAS GEMELAS TIENEN ASIENTOS DE BEBES IGUALES, UNO CADA UNA, AL IGUAL QUE CHUPETES, BIBERONES, ROPAS, MANTITAS, COCHECITOS Y BOLSAS DE PAÑALES. AL IGUAL QUE A LAS DOS NO LES AGRADA CAMI.**

**NOTA: **_**les dejo el link del tablero de pinterest en mi perfil.**_

**Voy a actualizar pronto, besos y si tienen preguntas, dejen un comentario.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

**CPOV**

Actualmente estábamos en el jet de Klaus, casi llegando a al aeropuerto de Niza, y por supuesto la perra tuvo que venir, todavía pienso en las palabras de Klaus sobre casarnos, y sobre deshacerse de la perra, pero en eso también mintió.

Las bebés estaban dormidas y decidí que no dejaría a Camille cerca de ellas, y con razón de que solo pensar en lo que paso solo hace que me hierva la sangre.

* * *

_**Flashback de ayer**_

_Deje a Kol cuidando a Blake, mientras subía a revisar algo, lo que tenía que hacer era vigilarla mientras jugaba en el suelo de la sala y tuvo que hacer alguna estúpida llamada y la dejo con Camille, yo estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando de repente escuche el grito agudo de Blake, cuando entre en la sala, Camille estaba tratando de calmar a Blake que estaba llorando, inmediatamente cuando veo que tiene sangre en la frente, se la quito de los brazos y trato de ver lo que le paso, tiene un pequeño rasguño en la frete, y siento como mi ira va subiendo._

"Q_ue hiciste" le grito mientras trato de calmar a Blake, que tiene las mejillas y su pequeña nariz rojas de tanto llorar._

_Y en segundos todos están en la sala y cuando Klaus ve la sangre en la frete de Blake, viene inmediatamente a mi lado._

"Yo _no hice nada, solo me senté y a observarla y se rodo y cuando lo hiso arrastro el mantel con ella y se golpeo con esa estatuilla" dice ella tratando de darme una explicación, y no puedo creer que sea tan descuidada._

"Y_ porque no le prestaste más atención y que hacías tu con ella" le digo mientras le paso a Blake a Klaus, que ahora se ha calmado un poco._

_"Kol dijo que tenía que responder una llamada y no duraría mucho" me dice tratándome de convencer de que no dejo que la bebé arrastrara en mantel apropósito._

"_Ya__ basta, Niklaus, entrégame a Blake, Caroline cálmate y Kol fuiste muy irresponsable" dice Esther mientras Klaus le entrega a Blake, que ahora ha dejado de llorar y le revisa la frente._

"_T__odos salgan, a excepción de Katerina y Rebekah, los demás fuera" dice Elijah y Camille, Kol, Finn y Sage salen de la sala._

"_Y__a princesa, ya paso" le dice Esther a Blake, mientras termina de revisar a Blake._

"_C__rees que va a dejar marca" le pregunto a Esther mientras acaricio la frente de mi bebé._

"_N__o solo es un rasguño, no va a dejar marca, solo tiene que ponerle una curita" dice Esther mientras se la entrega a Elijah para ponerle una curita, cuando termina me la entrega._

"_C__are, porque no vamos arriba, de seguro Charlie ya se despertó" me dice Bekah, mientras me guía por las escaleras._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE AYER**_

* * *

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos, por la voz de la azafata, diciéndonos que estamos a punto de aterrizar, me abrocho el cinturón y observo a mis dos princesas que están durmiendo en sus asientos de bebé, a mi lado, mis ojos se desvían a la frente de Blake, y todavía puedo sentir el enojo hirviendo en mi, tiene suerte de que es solo un rasguñito pequeñito y que no va dejar ninguna marca, porque si no, no estaría en este avión ahora mismo.

Cuando estamos en tierra, las bebés comienzan a despertar, en la pista nos esperan, 3 Ranger Rover, cuando suben todas las maletas a los autos, Klaus asegura a las bebés en el asiento trasero y nos vamos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel de parís en Monte Carlo, ya todos sabemos nuestras habitaciones, Rebekah, las gemelas y yo estamos en la _Diamond Suite Winston Churchill, Klaus_ y Camille tienen la _Diamond Suite Charles Garnier, _Kat y Elijah tenían la One Bedroom Suite, Sage y Finn tenían la _junior suite con vista al casino,_ y Kol tenia la _junior suite con vista a la ciudad._

* * *

Cuando Rebekah y yo llegamos a la suite, inspeccionamos el lugar, después de traer todo nuestro equipaje, no pusimos a desempacar, yo decidir traer los cochecitos de las gemelas y varios juegos y peluches.

El yate de Klaus no llegaría hasta mañana, y solo saldremos a tomar el sol, pero no nos quedaremos el yate, nos quedaremos en el hotel, recojo a Blake y Bekah recoge a Charlie, nos encontramos con los otros en el comedor y después de comer Bekah y yo subimos a descansar un rato, quedamos con los otros para la cena.

Estamos actualmente acostadas en la cama, con las bebés en medio de nosotras, Blake está jugando con un mechón de mi pelo, y cada vez que trata de metérselo a la boca, se lo quito de su pequeño puño.

Rebekah está jugando con Charlie y su mono de peluche, mi atención se desvía a Blake y veo que la curita que tiene en la frente, se está despegando, paso mis dedos por su frente y le quita la curita, y no hay rastro de herida, y suelto un suspiro de alivio, porque no tiene nada en la frente, si siquiera la mínima marca, le agarro el puño que sostiene un mechón de mi pelo, y le doy un besito en el dorso, de su manita.

Me encanto todo sobre mis bebés, su orejitas, sus manitas, sus piecitos, sus ojitos, sus pequeñas narices, su pelo, en conclusión me encanta todo sobre mis bebés.

Como me encanta la suavidad de su piel, y su olor, al bebé, mis bebés, no soporto verlas sufrir, o que lloren, sigo jugando con su manita y dándole besos en sus mejillas, y su pequeña nariz, y sus hermosos ojos, aunque nadie las distingan, se como diferencial a mis bebés, tienen el mismo color de pelo, pero una lo tiene un poquito más claro que la otra, o como sus ojos a veces cambian de color, aunque conozco a mis bebés, porque soy su mami y ellas son las princesas de mi universo.

Cuando levanto la vista para ver a mi otra nena, veo que Bekah me está grabando con su teléfono.

"Que haces" le digo riendo, mientras trato que suerte el teléfono.

"Es increíble, ver cómo eres con ellas, son tan inocentes y humanas, que viéndolas deseo mi propios hijos, pero sé que tendré que esperar un poco para eso" dice mientras mi su teléfono.

"En un momento no muy lejano, habrá alguien, que se arrodille solo para ver tu sonrisa o que hará lo que tú le pidas, solo por tu perdón, Bekah, y esa persona valdrá la pena" le digo.

"Tienes razón, y ese día iremos a un club de strippers de viejas de 60 años" me dice seria y no puedo evitar reírme y ella también sonríe y mis princesas también ríen con nosotras.

"Creo que deberíamos alistarnos, para la cena" dice bekah.

"En un rato más, ahora no, es raro sentir tanta paz" le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla Blake.

"Sabes que ya subí ese vídeo de ti con las bebés, que acabo de firmal a instagram" me dice mientras me muestra en video subido.

"Espero que a las personas le guste" le digo mientras sigo jugando con los pequeños puños de Blake, que me da un fuerte tirón del pelo.

"Hay, bebé, no se jala el pelo de mami, ok" le digo mientras trato de que suerte el mechón de pelo, que tiene en su mano.

"No la regañes, aunque es muy adorable ver cómo te jala el pelo" dice Bekah, mientras me pasa un elefante de peluche.

"Mira, Blake, porque no sueltas el pelo de mami, y mami te va a dar esto" le digo mientras muevo el elefante frente a su cara, se queda mirando el elefante fijamente hasta que me suelta el pelo y agarra el elefante y se lo trata de comer rápidamente, y no puedo evitar reírme, de lo adorable que se ve.

Estiro la mano, a la mesita de noche, que está a mi lado, y recojo sus chupetes Nuk, de Minnie Mouse, al principio estaba recia a darles un chupete, porque algunos, pueden dañar los dientes, así mismo era con el biberón, pero después descubrí los chupetes y biberones de la marca Nuk, no le hacían daño a sus dientes, y me encanta que todavía, las puedo amamantar, sin confundirlas con la tetina de otros biberones y chupetes.

Le pongo su chupete a Blake y le pasa el de Charlie a Bekah, que inmediatamente se lo pone a Charlie, cuando llega el momento de prepararnos para la cena, colocamos a las bebés en su corralito y le ponemos todos sus peluches.

* * *

_**KPOV**_

Sinceramente, estas últimas horas han sido una infierno, primero con el accidente de Blake, y segundo con Caroline, no querer que me acerque a las bebés, se que todavía está furiosa, por lo de Camille, pero creo que ella no lo hiso a propósito, solo fue un pequeño accidente, aunque si me molesto su falta de atención.

Actualmente estoy, terminado de prepararme para la cena, me toco compartir habitación con Camille, pero la suerte es que esta suite tiene 2 dormitorios, porque si no, caroline se hubiera asegurado de que Blake y Charlie sean mis únicas hijas.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando llega el momento de elegir mi atuendo, elijo un vestido negro con zipper de Alexander McQueen con unas bombas loubotins de 120, suede y negras, junto con una bolsa crema loubotin.

Cuando todo está listo, recojo a las bebés y lo que necesitan y espero a Bekah en la sala, cuando entra en la sala lleva un vestido negro de encaje Dolce Gabbana, con unos tacones de la misma marca.

"Quería, hacerte una pregunta, cuando le vas a decir a Nik, que hiciste la sesión de fotos desnuda para vanity fair, esa donde tienes la boa gigante colombiana en tu cuerpo, no puedo creer, que no te asustara tener algo tan peligroso, sabes lo esa serpientes hacen" dice Bekah mientras termina de ponerse sus aretes de diamantes.

"Si lo sé, pero creo que me veo sexy, además no estoy enseñando mucho" le digo mientras de paso a Blake y me acomodo a Charlie en la cadera, me encanta el conjunto de ropa que mis bebes tienen, 2 vestidos de dos piezas de Dolce Gabbana.

"Si tu lo dices, pero mejor bajemos nos están esperando" me dice y con eso salimos de la suite, a la cena infernal.

* * *

**_hey chicos, aqui esta otro capitulo, no se olvidenen revisar el tablero en pinterest_**

**_y dejen sus comentarios sobre todo_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CPOV**_

Actualmente estoy disfrutando del sol de la Riviera francesa, estoy en la cubierta en el yate de nik, las bebes estaban con elijah y kat en el agua, nik y kol estaban teniendo una competencia de motos acuáticas, lejos del yate, por supuesto, Camille estaba en un sillón leyendo un libro, finn y sage estaban tomando una siesta y bekah estaba a mi lado tomando el sol, la cena de ayer fue una velada llena de silencios incómodos y miradas letales, lo único alivio un poco la velado fueron los demás clientes que se acercaban a las gemelas para decirles lo adorables y preciosas que son.

Camille intento de nuevo disculparse por lo de blake, diciendo que se descuido un momento, que fue que blake jalo el mantel y que todo lo que estaba encima del mantel le cayó arriba y que no lo hiso a propósito y un reguero de estupideces y por no hacer una escena le dije que lo olvidara, el hecho es que como a nik lo conocen en todas partes, nos encontramos con algunos socios de negocios de nik, lo que todos no saben es que mi manager me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que la revista Vogue de Francia quiere que las gemelas sean las portadas de enero y febrero, por no hablar de que dolce gabbana, Ralph Lauren, Gucci, dior y lanvin quieren que las bebes sean los portavoces para la próxima temporada para sus líneas de niños.

Lo que no es una gran sorpresa, ya que desde que mi embarazo se supo por los medios de comunicación, todas las revistas y diseñadores importantes no han parado de envíame regalos y ofreciéndome para artículos y portadas, por supuesto que acepte casi todas las ofertas y todos los regalos, uno de los regalos mas especiales fueron dos vestidos de diseño único que les regalo personalmente Giorgio Armani, dijo que cuando supo de mi embarazo y que iban a ser gemelas, se inspiro para hacer un diseño exclusivo para mis bebes, todos los meses diseñadores como: donna karan, Michael kors, Gucci, chanel, Ralph Lauren, lanvin, valentino, versace, Michael jacobs, Christian dior, dolce gabbana, Alexander McQueen, fendi, Roberto cavalli, tiffany &amp; co, burberry, Emilio pucci, Yves saint Lauren, Oscar de la renta, givenchy, carolina herrera, Louis vuitton, bulgari entre otros.

Todos los años, modelo para los grandes diseñadores y he tenido que viajar a Londres, nueva york, Milán y parís, para las semanas de la moda y el año que viene tengo que prepararme para la temporada de las pasarelas.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por kat acercándose con blake y Charlie que estaban empapadas y que luchan para mantenerse despiertas, me levanto y me pongo un vestido encima del bikini, recojo dos toallas y las envuelvo con ellas. Camino hacia el camarote principal y las coloco en la cama, primero les quito sus trajes de baño y saco de las bolsas de pañales Gucci, todo lo que voy a necesitar: pañales, polvo de bebe, y ropa.

Les pongo el pañal y el polvo y crema de bebe por todo su cuerpo. Les pongo un pantalón gris cómodo, con un top negro con diseños de plata y un par de medias grises, cojo sus dos chupetes e inmediatamente se quedan dormidas. Las coloco en su corralito y salgo a cubierta, kol y nik ya dejaron de jugar con las motos acuáticas y están en el agua, rápidamente me meto en el agua, rebekah ya está en el agua, de repente siento un tirón en mi pierna y rápidamente miro abajo, cuando volteo y antes de soltar un grito, nik me tapa la boca con la mano y con la otra mano libre me tira contra su cuerpo y de repente me quedo quieta, estamos cara a cara y lentamente retira la mano de mi boca.

"porque demonios hiciste eso" le digo mientras lo golpeo en el pecho.

"pensabas que era un tiburón, cariño" me dice riendo entre dientes.

"no es gracioso y qué demonios quieres que no llamaste cortésmente, en vez de hacer que casi me diera un infarto" le digo mientras me limpio el agua salada de los ojos.

"bueno, estas siendo una perra hacia mí y no quieres que mi hijas estén cerca de mi" me dice mientras me atrae hacia su cuerpo.

"ahhh, por que será, así porque dónde vas tú va tu pequeña perra y a ella no la quiero cerca de mis bebes" le digo entre dientes.

"vamos, amor, ellas estarán en mi habitación y como sabes la suite tiene dos dormitorios y no falta decir que no me he acostado con ella" me dice mientras me quiete el pelo de la cara.

"pero dijiste que te ibas a deshacer de ella y todavía la veo aquí" le digo mientras señalo a la perrita.

"la voy a mandar a nueva Orleans, pero después del viaje, Ok. Ahora dime que tengo que hacer para estar en buenos términos contigo, amor" me dice mientras se inclina hacia delante.

"eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación" le susurro al oído y después le muerdo juguetonamente su oreja.

Y con eso me dirijo hacia las escaleras del yate y subo a cubierta y cojo una toalla y me dirijo a la sala, hay esta kat y me acerco a ella, me siento a su lado, ella esta bebiendo una margarita, uno de los camareros del barco, se acerca y pregunta que quiero beber, me decido por un cosmo.

"no sé porque todas las perras tienen que ser de nueva Orleans, primero la perra pelirroja de genevieve, que se hiso amiga de rebekah para acercarse a nik y ahora esta pequeña zorra rubia, nueva Orleans puede ser una ciudad llena de cultura y belleza, pero sus mujeres son una perras" le digo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi cosmo.

"bueno genevieve, no duro tanto, la pobre estúpida pensó que iba a ser la dueña y señora de todo y cuando le pidió a nik su tarjeta de crédito, termino poniéndola en su lugar y eso me recuerda después de este viaje y antes de que comience las semanas de la moda, porque no vamos tu, bekah, las gemelas y yo, una o dos semanas a la mansión en el barrio francés, en nueva Orleans, solo nosotras sin los chicos, hasta podemos invitar a sage o Bonnie o Elena, aunque no soporto a mi hermana, además yo también tengo problemas con dos zorras de nueva Orleans, te acuerdas de la estúpida secretaria de elijah, la que usa faldas extremadamente cortas y tops que parecen de su hija" me dice y yo asiento. "pues bien hace tres semanas, fui a la oficina de elijah para darle la noticia de que firme un contrato con victoria secret para su marca de trajes de baño, bueno cuando entre en su oficina, elijah estaba sentado en su escritorio y ella estaba inclinada sobre él con su cirugía mal hecha de senos, en la cara de elijah y la muy zorra se atrevió a decirme que no tenía la autoridad para ordenarle, por supuesto elijah fue el que pago las consecuencias" me dice mientras se termina su margarita y ordena otra.

"si la recuerdo, esa zorra trabajo con nik y todavía cuando tiene que ver a nik, sobre documentos de elijah, siempre le coquetea descaradamente, pero le advertir a Klaus que en el mismo momento en que aparte la vista de sus ojos, aunque sea un centímetro, estaría en abstinencia del sexo durante un mes y en compañía de su mano y que lo iba a torturar y no llegaría a tocarme ni un pelo y le quedo alto y claro y tuve una agradable conversación con la perra de hayley" le digo ordeno otro cosmo.

"bueno necesito tu ayuda para ponerla en su lugar y el otro problema es la asistente de Klaus, gia, no me cabe la menor duda, de que le gusta elijah y trata de coquetearle en cada oportunidad que tiene" me dice mientras termina su segunda margarita.

"bueno yo te ayudo, y el sonido de un viaje de dos semanas a nueva Orleans, me gusta, brindemos por las perras que quieren nuestro lugar, pero nunca lo tendrán" le digo mientras levanta la copa y ella choca la de ella.

"salud" me dice y no puedo evitar soltar una risita.

Después del almuerzo, estoy descansando en uno de los sofás, la bebes todavía no habían despertado, lo cual es raro, kol estaba teniendo una video llamada con Bonnie, pero ella todavía estaba jugando duro para ganar, finn, sage y Camille estaban en el agua y nik debe de estar por algún lado, cierro los ojos disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad por lo menos durante 5 minutos.

* * *

_**KPOV**_

Estoy pasando por el camarote principal, cuando escucho griticos, cuando entro y me acerco al corralito, para ser recibido por dos pares de ojos azules y al parecer acaban de despertar, blake esta acostada y con su lobo de peluche encima de ella y Charlie esta con lo que parece una muñeca de peluche, y ambas me miran fijamente y se ríen.

"veo que mis princesas están despiertas" le digo mientras me agacho y las recojo y me miran con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda, porque mami está molesta con papi" les digo y comienzan a balbucear, me acerco a la cama y las siento hay.

"bueno, porque mejor no vamos a tierra para buscar el regalo de mami" les digo y salgo a la sala donde esta Katherine y le digo que me siga.

"Katherine puedes venir conmigo un momento" le digo mientras entro en la habitación.

"que quieres" me pregunta rodando los ojos.

"necesito que me ayudes a preparar a las bebes y lo que necesitan para vallamos a tierra, mientras caroline toma una siesta y necesito que me acompañes" le digo tragándome mi orgullo.

"claro, lo primero que hay que hacer es cambiarles el pañal" me dice mientras busca dos pañales limpios.

"iremos a una joyería, iremos a pandora y después a cartier" le digo mientras le ayudo a quitarles los pantalones a las bebes.

"ok, entonces solo tenemos que cambiarles los pañales y cogemos los baberos y los chupetes y ya, nos reunimos en cubierta" me dice mientras salgo por la puerta.

* * *

10 minutos más tarde estamos en tierra, como un multimillonario, tengo un gran equipo de seguridad, caroline vive en su propio pent-house en nueva york, donde vive con las gemelas, la sede de mi empresa está en Londres, pero también tenemos sede en América, tengo una mansión en Londres, nueva Orleans, Beverly hills, Miami, malibu, los Hampton y tengo un pent-house en parís y nueva york y una casa en aspen, en definición soy un bastardo asquerosamente rico, tengo todo un gran equipo de seguridad, bruce es mi jefe de seguridad y cuando las gemelas nacieron, le pedí que encontrara a los mejores para proteger a mis princesas y otros están conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a pandora, inmediatamente la asistente de ventas me está comiendo con la mirada, le digo mi nombre y que vengo por un paquete.

"Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí" me pregunta Katherine mientras se acomoda Charlie en la cadera.

"recuerdas esa pulsera de encantos de pandora, única y muy costosa, que caroline quería, pero no pudo encontrarla, bueno yo la compre y estamos recogiéndola" le digo mientras acomodo a blake.

"si que eres un bastardo y que aremos en cartier" me pregunta mientras ve la vitrina.

"recogeremos unos encantos y otras cosas" le digo mientras la vendedora me pasa la caja de joyería.

"ok" me dice.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a cartier, estoy encantado de ver a un chico como asistente de ventas, le digo mi nombre y el inmediatamente sabe cual paquete tiene que buscar.

"entonces, ya tenemos la pulsera de miles y miles de euros y compramos encantos y cuál es la otra cosa" me pregunta Katherine mientras ve de cerca los encantos.

"ya verás" le digo mientras miro los encantos, que mande hacer, son una b y una c en diamantes, una corona de oro y diamantes rosas, un diamante y un corazón.

"son absolutamente adorables, le va a encantar y lo otro" me pregunta cuando le paso los encantos en su caja.

El asistente de ventas José, nos trae un bandeja de terciopelo negro y otra caja de joyería de bulgari, en sima de la bandeja hay cuatro diamantes, le pedí que moviera cielo y tierra para encontrar los diamantes más caros y perfectos y únicos, uno es corte esmeralda, oval, princesa y pera.

El que me llama más la atención es el de corte pera, decir que es enorme es un eufemismo es gigante, José nota mi interés y de inmediato comienza a explicarme sobre el diamante.

"de los 4 ese es el más perfecto, no existe un anillo de compromiso, más caro que tenga un diamante como ese, ese diamante es único, en perfección, corte y precio, es el más caro hasta ahora, y de los cuatro ese es el más alto a nivel de perfección, precio y corte" termina de explicar y de inmediato se que ese es el diamante que quiero.

"le vas a comprar un anillo de compromiso, creo que ese es el indicado" dice Katherine mientras observa el diamante de cerca.

"ya tienes el diseño de la banda ese es el indicado" le digo y saco mi american express negra, gaste 9.5 millones de dólares.

* * *

Cuando estamos cerca del puerto, nos montamos en la lancha y nos lleva al yate, llego conmigo la caja de pandora, los encantos y el collar de diamantes y zafiros de bulgari. Me acomodo a las bebes y me acerco a donde caroline está sentada.

"sabía yo, que no era posible que durmieran tanto tiempo, donde estaban" me pregunta mientas me quita a las bebes de los brazos y se sienta con ellas en el sofá.

"tuve que recoger unas cosas y me las lleve y también lleve a Katherine" le digo mientras me preparo para entregarle los encantos, la pulsera y el collar.

"y que recogieron" me pregunta, mirándome sospechosa.

"esto" le digo y le entrego la caja de pandora, cuando abre la caja suelta un fuerte grito que asusto a las bebes y comienzan a quejarse.

"no puedo creer que lo conseguiste" me dice mientras trata de calmar a las bebes.

"bueno, nada es imposible, amor, y creo que las princesas tienes u regalo para ti" le digo mientras le entrego las cajas con los encantos.

"son hermosos, gracia" dice y besa a las bebes en las mejillas.

"Así que estoy perdonado" le pregunto mientras me siento a su lado.

"si, porque lo preguntas" me dice mientras ve los encantos.

"es una lástima, porque tenía esto como plan b" le digo burlón mientras miro la caja del collar con falsa tristeza.

"creo que el plan ve también pueda funcional" me dice mientras me arrebata la caja de las mas y se queda sin aliento al ver el collar.

* * *

**AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NECESITO SU AYUDA, QUEIRO SABER LAS CUENTAS DE INSTAGREAN DE LOS PADRES DE BLAKE Y CHARLIE, AHCI QUE PUEDEN PREGUNTAR EN REDES SOCIALES O ALGO ASI.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR EL TABLERO DE PINTEREST**


	8. Chapter 8

**He y chicos, se que esta no es mi mejor actualización, pero la escribí hace mucho, y les prometo que volveré actualizarla, pero no se cuando.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Las chicas decidimos quedarnos en la playa, mientras los chicos hacían cosas de chicos, Bekah, Kat y Sage están en las tumbonas haciendo Topless, Camille decidió quedarse en el hotel, estoy sentada en la orilla con las gemelas que están jugando con la arena y el agua, no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes, las bebés están con unos lindos trajes de baño azules con lunares de colores.

"Oye, porque no tomas un tiempo libre y te relajas y Sage y yo nos hacemos cargo de las bebés " me dice Bekah mientras se sienta en la orilla, cuando las bebés ven a su tía Becks, se acercan a ella.

"Ok" digo y me levanto y dejo a las bebés con Sage y Bekah, y me siento en mi tumbona y me pongo bloqueador solar y me quito la parte superior del bikini y me acuesto boca abajo.

"Que diría Klaus si te viera haciendo Topless" Dice Kat mientras voltea la página de la revista Vogue Francia que esta leyendo.

"No tendría que decir nada sobre el asunto" le respondo dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Si lo que tu digas, pero si se pone como una fiera, no digas que no te advertí" me dice dándome un guiño.

"Y que diría Elijah, si viera a su dulce y inocente Katerina, semi desnuda" le pregunto y me rio por dentro de pensar que Kat es dulce e inocente.

"Eso es para mi saber, no el tuyo, pero dime hoy es año nuevo y tu te vez como si quisieras matar a alguien" dice y es cierto, tengo tanta ganas de matar a alguien y ese alguien es rubia y viste de forma barata.

"Ya me lo imagino, pero no quiero hablar de eso, además en menos de una semana tengo que estar en Los Hamptons, mis padres, tíos y mis abuelos están allá y ellos quieren verme y a las bebés, cuando vuelva de los Hamtons, estaré en mi Penthouse en Nueva York, hasta que comienzo con los proyectos y trabajos tengo cosas que hacer en Nueva York, ahí es donde vivo y tengo muchos proyectos, secciones de fotos y fiestas, alfombras rojas y Las Semanas de la Moda de Primavera" le digo y es que mi año nuevo viene muy lleno de Proyectos y trabajos.

"Bueno Elijah y yo nos vamos unos días a Barbados, Bekah se irá unas semanas a Italia a ver a Stefan y su Familia y volverá una semana antes de que comienze la semana de la moda en Nueva York, Sage y Finn se irán a irlanda, Kol se irá a Australia y Creo que esa Perra volverá a Nueva Orleans y que Klaus ira a Londres o se irá contigo a los Hamptons?" me pregunta y es que en un principio esa era la idea pero ahora, no lo quiero cerca de mi, ni de las bebés.

"No, le dije que no va a ver o estar cerca de las bebés hasta que la perra desaparezca" digo y es cierto, no lo quiero cerca ni de mi, ni de las bebés.

"No le puedes prohibir que el vea a sus hijas" me dice y se que es sierto, pero no es como si no va a volver a ver a las bebés.

"Si puedo y lo haré" digo.

"Bueno yo por mi parte no quiero que esa perra de Hayley este cerca de Elijah" dice y Kat todavía está teniendo problemas por esa pequeña Zorra de una Secretaría.

"Ok" Digo y me relajó en la tumbona.

Cuando llega el momento de irme, recojo y guardo todo en las maletas y mi vuelo tiene una escala en Londres, hay recojere las demás cosas de las Bebés, Cuando llego al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, hay varios Suvs, el chófer de mi padre me esta esperando, entran todas las maletas en los otros Suvs y las bolsas de pañales, mientras yo aseguro las bases de los asiento de bebé, en los asientos del Suv.

Como es de esperar en Nueva York, todavía está Nevando, Hoy es 2 de Enero, por eso me asegure de que las bebés estén bien abrigadas, mi IPhone suena y veo que es una llamada de Nik.

"Que quieres" le digo, en un tono irritado.

"Amor, no te llamó para que me hables así" me dice con dejo de diversión.

"Si no me dices que es lo que quieres en 3 segundos, voy a colgar" le advierto, y estoy deseos a de terminar esta llamada.

"Es injusto que te hallas llevado a mis hijas, mis bebés a Nueva York y que me impidas verlas" me dice y puedo oír en su tono que esta empezando a enojarse.

"No creo que sea injusto, no quiero a mis bebés cerca de la perra o de ti" le digo y ahora yo me estoy empezando a enojar.

"Yo soy su padre y no vas a impedir me ver o estar sercá de mis hijas, Caroline" me grita por el teléfono.

"Hago lo que es mejor para ellas, no te has deshecho de esa zorra y te lo advierto si te apareces por aqui, voy a llevarlas lejos de ti" le digo con los dientes apretados.

"Caroline te lo advierto…." Dice pero lo corto a mitad de la frase.

"No me advierte nada, hasta que no se largue la zorra a Nueva Orleans y cortés todo contacto con ella, no podrás ver o acércate ni a mi, ni a las bebés" digo y cuelgo el teléfono antes de decirle algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

Cuando llegamos a los Hamptons, son las 7:00 pm y solo tardamos 30 minutos en llegar a mansión de mi familia, cuando aparcamos frente a la casa, les digo a los sirvientes que lleven mis maletas y las bolsas de pañales y las maletas de las bebés a mi habitación, agarro mi bolso Michael Kors y los asientos de bebé y entro en la mansión y en la sala me están esperando mis padres.

"Caroline, cariño, te vez hermosa y donde están mis preciosas nietas" me dice papá, mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Ellas están dormidas y yo estoy exhausta" le digo, porque enserio estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

"Claro princesa" dice papá y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y veo que han prendido la chimenea y que todas mis maletas están aquí, desabrocho a las bebés de sus asientos de bebé y las acuesto en la cama, se que hay dos cunas de viaje, pero quiero que duerman conmigo, me quito los zapatos y me acuesto y ellas institibamente se acurrucan en mi pecho.

"Hey, Papi y Mami están peleados porque papi esta siendo un invercir" murmuro mientras acaricio sus cabecitas.

"Y mami no va a dejar que ninguna zorra oportunista, le haga daño a sus bebés" digo mientras las beso en sus frentes, "Y Mami las Ama" termino de decir.

Cuando amanece, las bebés se están revolviendo en su sueño, por alguna razón extraña desperté a las 5:30 am y no pude volver a dormir, soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Charlie agarrando mi pelo en su sueño, con cuidado de no despertarla, pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles, cuando miro hacia su cara veo sus ojos abiertos, lentamente le acaricio su mejillas.

"Hola princesa, que haces despierta tan temprano" le pregunto y ella suerte un gran bostezo, y se estrujar sus ojitos con sus puñitos.

"No puedes dormir, bueno pues te vas a quedar con Mami" le digo ella me mira con sus grandes ojos azules, y sus chupete en sus boca.

"Extrañas a Papi, bueno mami también lo extraña, pero el se está portando muy mal y por eso esta castigado" digo ella se rie y su chupete se sale de su boca.

Poco después Charlie se volvió a dormir, miro IPhone en la mesa de noche y veo que tengo 57 llamadas de Klaus, 12 mensajes de voz de Klaus, 1 mensaje de Bekah, 1 mensaje de Kat.

**-Ya llegaste a los Hamptons- Bekah**

**-Sí y como está la hermosa Venecia- Yo**

**-Esta muy bien, la familia de Stefan es muy "servicial"-Bekah**

**-"Servicial" ¿en que sentido?-Yo**

**-En el sentido de que que son un dolor en el culo y dicen opiniones no deseadas- Bekah**

**-Ahh, tal vez ellos pueden ser tu futura familia- Yo**

**-Cómo van las cosas, lo dudo, pero como van las cosas con Nik- Bekah**

**-Nada bien, pero te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- Yo**

**-Ok- Bekah**

Cuando son las diez, las bebés están despiertas y sentadas jugando con sus juguetes y peluches en la cama, abro todas las maletas y primero escojo la ropa de las bebés, escojo un lindo conjunto de Santa, de Mud Pie, con lazos de la misma marca.

Cuando termino, les quito la ropa a las bebés y las coloco en la bañera y les doy un lago baño de burbujas con agua tibia, cuando están limpias, recojo dos toallas moradas de Conejito de Pottery Barn Kids, y las envuervo en ellas, las dejo en la cama y busco en sus maletas, todo lo necesario para su higiene.

La seco con la toalla y les pongo sus pañales y les pongo crema para pañales y crema para bebés, primero les pongo la parte inferior del conjunto, que es una falda roja con unos leggings a rayas y les pongo una medias, termino poniéndoles la parte superior de conjunto y busco sus cepillos suaves, les pongo un spray para el pelo suave y sedoso de Johnson Baby, y después les pongo las vendas para el pelo y las dejo en en las cunas para que jueguen con sus juguetes, rápidamente me doy un baño y me pongo unos jeans de American Eagle, junto con un top y unas botas ugg.

Cuando termino de escoger lo que me pondre, me doy una ducha, cuando termino, me visto y recojo mi IPhone 6, y a las bebés y bajo las escaleras y entro en el comedor, allí está solo mi abuela tomando el té, coloco a las bebés en sus sillas altas y tomo asiento frente a mi abuela.

"Care, tienes problemas querida, porque te noto un poco perturbada" me dice y una de las sirvientas me sirve el té y le digo que no quiero nada mas.

"Si abuela, tengo problemas con Klaus" le digo y las bebés están mirando fijamente a su abuela.

"Ahhh el sexy bombón británico con hoyuelos" dice con una sonrisa pícara.

"Abuela no hables así delante de ellas" le digo y se rie y miro a las bebés que están mirando por todo el lugar.

"Que hay de malo querida, no seas tan mojigata, además como crees que ustedes hicieron a estas muñecas, no fue la cigüeña" me dice y no puedo creer que mi abuela este hablando así.

"Abuela no voy tener esta conversación contigo" le digo mientras termino mi té y me levanto.

"No me vengas con mojigaterias, porque me sorprende que solo tengan dos bebés, en vez de 10" me dice y me guiña el ojo.

"Ya abuela" le digo y salgo de la habitación con las bebés.


	9. Sunday

**CPOV**

Hoy comenzaron las semanas de la moda, y la primera ciudad es aquí en Nueva York, y tengo que modelar en la Semana de la moda de New York para Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Diane Von Füsternberg, Carolina Herrera, Oscar de la Renta, Calvin Klein.

En Paris, Milán y Londres para Chanel, Barmain, Valentino, Saint Lauren, Versace, Givenchy, Zuhair Murad y Roberto Cavalli.

Mientras estoy desfilando, veo a mi asistente sentada con las niñas y ellas están muy tranquilas.

Cuando me estoy preparando para el desfile de moda de Chanel, Karl se acerca a mí.

"Care" me dice y me da un abrazo y besos en las mejillas.

"Karl" le digo.

"Veo que trajiste a mis sobrinas favoritas" dice y le entrego a Blake y ella se ríe.

"Ellas adoraron tus regalos" le digo y él se rie.

* * *

**Varios Días Después**

La semana de la moda ya termino, y estoy en Nueva York y estoy caminando por las calles con Blake y Charlie. Ellas están vestidas con un vestido de Tea Collection azul marino, leggings de la misma marca, sandalias de See Kai Run y vendas rosadas pará el pelo y chupetes de Nuk, el de Charlie es tiene una flor y el de Blake dice** "Cutie Pie"** ellas están en su cochecito doble y están muy tranquilas, me voy a reunir con Klaus en Starbucks y el quiere ver a las niñas.

Cuándo llego a Starbucks, veo a Klaus sentado en una de las mesas al aire libre.

"Hola, mi amor" dice y recoge a las niñas de sus cochecitos.

"Hola, Klaus" le digo.

"¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos?" me dice mientras nos sentamos.

"Sí y está bien, tengo que estar en Los Angeles para los MTV movie awards y ellas se pueden quedar contigo" le digo.

* * *

**10 de abril**

**MTV movie awards**

Cuándo llego a la alfombra roja estoy vestida con un vestido de Kristian Aadnevik y DSquared2 Riri sandals.

Me encuentro con Kendall y Gigi y toda la ceremonia fue muy divertida.

Cuándo vuelvo a mi casa, decido llamar a Joseph para ver cómo están las niñas.

"Hey, quería ver cómo estaban las niñas" le digo.

"Ellas están muy bien" me dice.

"Ya se durmieron?" le pregunto

"Sí" dice.

"Okay, voy a llamar mañana y te diré cuándo debes traerlas devuelta" le digo.

* * *

**15 de abril**.

Estoy caminando por las calles de Los Angeles y Blake y Charlie estan en su cochecito de Baby Jogger. Decido detenerme por un te helado en Starbucks y varias chicas se quieren tomar una foto conmigo. En ese momento recibo una llamada de Bekah.

"Hey Perra" le digo y sigo caminando.

"Hey a ti tambien, Zorra" me dice.

"Como te fue con la familia de Stefan?" Le digo.

"Tu dime, el es tu hermanastro" me dice.

"El hecho de que su padre se halla casado con mi madre, no significa que se todo lo que pasa" le digo.

"Bueno, Lily es una maldita" me dice.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. Conociste a Nora y Mary Louise" le digo.

"Claro que si, por desgracia, no puede creer que ellas sean hijas adoptadas de Lily y que ellas sean Lesvianas. Mary Louise fue como ver una version de mi mas barata de mi. Hubiera deseador que tu y Kat estuvieran hay" me dice y saco a las niñas de su cochechito.

"Yo tambien. Vas a estar aqui para la gran gala de la familia Mikaelson" le digo.

"Bromeas. Claro, todavia estoy viendo vestidos, pero voy a estar halla, tambien Kat" me dice y veo a Blake y Charlie mirandome extraño.

"Quieres decirle 'Hi' a la tia Bex" les digo y ellas se rien.

"Bex, dos personitas te quieren decir hola" le digo.

"Hola, Princesas. La tía Bex les tiene muchos regalos cuándo ella vuelva en una semana" dice y las niñas se ríen.

"Hablamos después, espero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles toda tu experiencia con los locos Adams" le digo y cuelgo y veo que la abuela me está llamando la abuela.

"Hola, abuela" le digo.

"Hola, querida. Quería saber si recibiste mi regalo" me dice.

"¿Cuál regalo?" le pregunto.

"El vibrador que te mande, junto con los libros de Fifty Shades of Grey" me dice.

"¿Qué?!. Cuándo?" le pregunto y no puedo creer que mi abuela me haya enviado eso.

"Hace unas semanas, no te preocupes, yo también leo esos libros y tengo mi propio amigo personal" me dice y estoy totalmente perturbada.

"Dios! No quiero hablar de ésto contigo, abuela" le digo.

"No te avergüences, querida. Es algo normal" me dice.

"Podemos cambiar de conversación" le digo.

"Porque de repente eres tan mojigata" me dice.

"No soy una mojigata, abuela" le digo.

"Actúas como tal. Es hora de que te relajes, eres mamá, pero también eres una mujer joven que tiene necesidades. Necesitas tener sexo, mantener el motor engrasado" me dice y me siento demasiado incómoda.

"Basta, abuela" le digo y cuelgo.

* * *

**Review**


	10. Christmas with the Mikaelsons

**CPOV**

Actualmente estoy en la casa de mis padres en Cabo con Kat. Bekah no pudo venir porque toda la familia Mikaelson se fue para Vail a Pasar navidad. Y eso incluye a mis dos hijas. Pero ellos nos invitaron. Así que planeamos irnos mañana o en la noche.

"Así que dime como va tu relación con el bastardo Mikaelson" me dice Kat, mientras toma un trago de tu bebida.

"Las cosas estan como siempre, nada ha cambiado. Algunas veces no lo soporto y otras veces solo quiero tener sexo con el. Así son las cosas" le digo.

"Revisaste la ultima foto que publico la pequeña perra de Aurora en Instagram" me dice y niego con la cabeza. Ella toma su teléfono y me lo da y veo la foto y la pequeña zorra está sosteniendo a una de mis hijas.

"Qué demonios es estoy. Por favor dime que esa pequeña perra no está en Vail con lps Mikaelson" le digo y ella asiente.

"Sí, Elijah me lo confirmo. Ella, Tristan y Lucien está haya. Al parecer, Klaus los invitó" me dice y me quedo con la boca abierta.

"Qué dice el pie de la foto" le digo y ella coge su teléfono.

"Dice 'My new blonde bestie, Charlie. #MikaelsonTwins #Colorodo' " termina de leer y me quedo con la boca abierta.

"Sabés que, nos vamos ahora mismo a Vail. No quiero a esa perra psicópata cerca de mis hijas" le digo y nos levantamos y entramos en la casa, realmente estoy furiosa.

**RPOV**

Actualmente estoy vistiendo a mis sobrinas y ellas se ven adorables. Se que Care va a estar muy molesta cuando se entere de que Aurora está aquí. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que tengo una notificación y veo que Caroline público una foto:

**It's very Cold here! ❄**

Dios mio. Esto es malo, aquí sin dudas se va a convertir en un campo de guerra, esto sera muy malo.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuándo estramos por la puerta de la casa Mikaelson y soy recibida por dos torbellinos rubios corriendo hacia mí.

"Mommy" dicen ellas y sonrió y me arrodillo en el suelo y las abrazo contra mí.

"Oh wow! Sin dudas extrañaron mucho a mami, como están mis bebés" ñes digo y ellas sonríen.

"Good Mommy" dice Charlie.

"Y dónde está papi o la tia Bekah" les digo y ellas señalan a Rebekah que esta bajando las escaleras.

"Dos perras en la puerta, sin dudas tendremos muchos problemas o que" dice Bekah y nos da un abrazo a mi y a Kat.

"No me digas!. Quiero saber dónde esta esa pequeña perra" dice Kat y yo asiento.

"Ella, Tristan, Kol, Lucien y Nik están esquiando" dice Bekah.

"Veo que todo está listo para la gran cena de Navidad de los Mikaelson" le digo a Bekah y ella asiente.

"Sí, yo estaba a punto de comenzar a arreglarme. Ustedes deben comenzar también. Van a venir algunos invitados" me dice y asiento.

**Varias horas después**

Actualmente estamos todos sentados en la mesa. La niñas están vestidas con vestidos de Eleanor Rose y yo simplemente me veo elegante y mejor que la pequeña zorra de Aurora.

Al parece la pequeña zorra de Aurora esta durmiendo de nuevo con Klaus. El ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero no le voy a adar la oportunidad. Siempre es lo mismo con el y simplemente estoy exhausta de los mismo.

La cena fue muy incómodo y Kat estuvo a punto de golpear esa estupida sonrisa del rostro de Aurora. Ahora estamos aquí, en la cocina, bebiendonos el vino y tratando de no volver a la sala y golpear a esa pequeña perra.

* * *

**KPOV**

Actualmente estamos en mi habitación, Care, Bekah, Kitty Kat y yo y estamos bebiendo mucho tequila. Quien dijo que la navidad hay que pasarla feliz, pero este no es el caso. A Nik le van a cortar las pelotas, totalmente. Y eso es lo más gracioso de todo el mundo.

"Nunca he nunca tenido o dado sexo anal" dice Bekah y Care, yo y Kat tomamos un trago. "Enserio, eso no es como un poco incomodo" y nosostros negamos.

"Nunca he nunca tenido un trio con Damon Salvatore" digo y Kat y Care toman. "Cuándo paso eso" digo y ellas sonríe.

"Estabamos en Amsterdam y digamos que eso fue el resultado de mucho algo y sustancias ilegales" dice Kat.

"Nunca he nunca le he dado una mamada debajo de una mesa de comedor durante una cena" dice Caroline y Kat toma un trago.

"Nunca he nunca tenido sexo frente a mi abuela" dice Kat y Caroline y yo tomamos y todo nos comenzamos a reír.

"Qué tal si le hacemos una pequeña broma a la perra" digo y todas asiente. Esto sera epico, totalmente.

Todos caminamos hasta el cuarto de baño de la perra y le hacemos algunas cosas que nocreo que se consideren legal. Volvemos al cuarto y nos comenzamos a reir.

"Se va a volver totalmente loca. No tienes ni idea de eso" dice Bakah y reimos.

"Bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando te burlas en nuestras caras, no esperes una buena bienvenida, pequeña perra" digo y ellas se rien.

"Le va a dar un infarto" dice Caroline riéndose.

* * *

**Hey chicos, para que vean, no voy abandonar esta historia, solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, estoy muy ocupada con mis otras historias, voy a volver actualizar en este mes. Este capitulo lo escribi hoy mismo! XoXo -Nicks**


End file.
